une voix d'exception
by hathor2
Summary: un membre de l'équipe va surprendre le reste de la base avec son don exceptionnel... pour ceux qui m'avais envoyé des reviews, je suis désolée s'ils ont disparu, j'ai fait une erreur dans la mise à jour et j'ai été obliger de tout recommencer
1. Chapter 1

Une voix d'exception

**Une voix d'exception**

_Prologue_

Cela fait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils sont sur Atlantis, beaucoup sont morts ou repartis sur Terre. Ford a disparu, plus de nouvelles depuis qu'il avait enlevé son ancienne équipe avec le nouveau, Ronon le Coureur. Tous avaient vécus des choses incroyables, dures. Beckett était mort dans une explosion, Elisabeth est partie, Sam Carter puis Woolsey gèrent la cité. La vie a bien changée ainsi que certains des protagonistes de cette folle aventure.

Beaucoup, pour gérer le stress, s'occupent comme ils peuvent durant leurs moments de liberté. John continue le golf, Ronon et Teyla les combats amicaux.

Pour Rodney aussi cela à changer surtout depuis la mort de son ami Ecossais. Durant ses moments de libre quand il n'est pas avec Katie Brown la botaniste, il ne se réfugie pas dans son labo, mais il va a un autre refuge. Il s'isole dans une partie explorée de la cité, non utilisée. Une grande salle ressemblant au réfectoire mais sans table. Un jour qu'il était rentré sur Terre, il était allé voir un ami, qui lui avait fait à sa demande une quinzaine de CD. Il avait acheté un certain type de matériel et l'avait ramené sur Atlantis ainsi qu'une grande caisse. Personne ne savait ce qu'avait pris McKay. Il restait très mystérieux. Puis il avait porté cette grosse caisse dans cette pièce sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ni de comment il avait fait vu son volume et donc son poids. Il lui avait fallu deux soirées pour aménager son refuge mais il était content du travail. Depuis il y passait son temps libre. Mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un découvrirait son refuge.

Ce jour là, n'allait pas tarder à arriver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

L'équipe de Sheppard arrivent à la base, très fatiguée mais saint et sauf, après avoir fait une rencontre plus que spécial avec une tribu de pygmée extraterrestre.

Woosley : Infirmerie puis débriefing dans une heure.

Sheppard : Ok.

Le chef retourne à son bureau, et l'équipe va à l'infirmerie.

McKay : Je hais ce type !

Sheppard : On est deux.

Ronon : Non quatre !

Ils rentrent dans l'infirmerie, se font examiner « sous toutes les coutures » puis vont au débriefing qui dure une bonne heure. Les pygmées voulaient les sacrifier pour une Déesse, McKay dit que c'est des cinglés. Puis vient le moment temps attendus de tous :

Woosley : Vous avez quartiers libres ainsi que demain. Vous reprendrez les missions que Lundi. Bon week-end… Et vous McKay pas de labo sauf en cas de force majeur.

McKay : No problemo !

Chacun part de son côté taper son rapport de mission puis à vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Une fois son rapport terminé, Rodney part voir Katie mais celle-ci est très occupée par de nouvelles plantes qui pourrait soigner du Sida, aussi il va à son refuge. Il entre dans la grande pièce et met en route le matériel. C'est un matériel Hi-Fi haut de gamme et donc très puissant, ainsi qu'un piano à queue placé un peu plus loin. Il met un CD et de la musique s'élève, seulement de la musique. C'est alors que Rodney se met à chanter, un micro-casque accroché à son oreille.

Tengo la camisa negra  
hoy mi amor esta de luto

Hoy tengo en el alma una pena  
y es por culpa de tu embrujo

Hoy sé que tú ya no me quieres  
y eso es lo que más me hiere  
que tengo la camisa negra  
y una pena que me duele  
mal parece que solo me quedé  
y fue pura todita tu mentira  
que maldita mala suerte la mía  
que aquel día te encontré  
por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor  
yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor  
respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós  
y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo…

Tengo la camisa negra  
porque negra tengo el alma  
yo por ti perdí la calma  
y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

cama cama caman baby  
te digo con disimulo

Que tengo la camisa negra  
y debajo tengo el difunto  
tengo la camisa negra  
ya tu amor no me interesa  
lo que ayer me supo a gloria  
hoy me sabe a pura  
miércoles por la tarde y t ú que no llegas  
ni siquiera muestras señas  
y yo con la camisa negra  
y tus maletas en la puerta

Puis il va au piano et joue une mélodie classique. « Le prélude de Bach »

Chanter ou jouer du piano, lui fait du bien, le calme, le repose, l'extériorise. Il passe une bonne partie de la soirée là.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

Les semaines passent et tout le monde, même Katie, se pose des questions sur comment Rodney occupe son temps alors qu'avant il n'y avait que son travail qui l'intéressait. Plusieurs fois, John et le reste de son équipe avait tenté de le suivre mais il arrivait à brouiller les pistes. Rodney n'était pas dupe et aimer, il faut l'avouer, jouer au chat et à la souris avec ses amis. Mais un soir il se trahit tout seul.

Il est tard ce samedi soir, près de 22h ; il sort de sa pièce secrète mais il a son baladeur mp3 et écoute de la musique. Atlantis est encore bien réveillé ce samedi soir.

Les samedis soirs dans la cité se sont les soirées cinémas et pokers/échecs qui rythment la vie des atlantes.

Il va à la salle de contrôle et vérifie que tout va bien dans la cité puis il va sur le grand balcon, sentir la brise marine du soir, l'air frais de cette nuit d'été. Il s'assoit sur un des bancs et continue d'écouter sa musique. Quelques chansons passent puis doucement sans s'en rendre compte, il commence à élever la voix.

Son équipe ainsi que Woosley et Katie passent par la salle de contrôle pour aller sur le même balcon, mais ils entendent une voix fine qui chante. Leur stupeur est plus grande quand ils voient qui c'est en ouvrant la porte.

John – Rodney… ?, dit-il doucement.

Woosley – Whoua ! ! !

Teyla – Il ne nous a pas remarqué.

Katie écoute Rodney sans rien dire.

Rodney lui continue de chanter, une nouvelle chanson fait son apparition. Personne ne sait que c'est une chanson du dessin animé Hercule, mais ils remarquent que la chanson est très parlante sur la vie et les espoirs de Rodney.

J'ai souvent rêvé

D'un lointain pays

Où tous les gens m'aim'raient comme

Le plus précieux des amis.

Mille échos de leur joie

Montent à l'infini

Et leurs voix chantent en moi

Tu es né pour cette vie.

Je prends le chemin

De mon rêve d'enfance

Vers des lendemains

Au glorieux destin.

Parmi les étoiles,

Je cherche idéal

Ce monde auquel j'appartiens

Qui est encore bien loin ...

C'est un beau matin

Pour saisir cette chance

Qui m'emmène au loin

Vers d'autres destins

Afin qu'en chemin,

Je découvre enfin

Ce que mon coeur cherche en vain :

Le monde qui est le mien

Quel que soit le sort,

Je tiendrai la distance.

Je brav'rai la mort,

Hardi, fier et fort.

Au bout du chemin,

M'attend ma récompense,

Au pays des héros

Qui demain sera le mien

(Paroles de _Adagio_)

don't know where to find you  
I don't know how to reach you  
I hear your voice in the wind  
I feel you under my skin  
Within my heart and my soul  
I wait for you  
adagio

All of these nights without you  
All of my dreams surround you  
I see and I touch your face  
I fall into your embrace  
When the time is right I know  
You'll be in my arms  
adagio

I close my eyes and I find a way  
No need for me to pray  
I've walked so far  
I've fought so hard  
Nothing more to explain  
I know all that remains  
Is a piano that plays

If you know where to find me  
Il you know how to reach me  
Before this light fades away  
Before I run out of faith  
Be the only man to say  
That you'll hear my heart  
That you'll give your life  
Forever you'll stay

Don't let this light fade away  
Don't let me run out of faith  
Be the only man to say  
That you believe, make me believe  
You won't let go  
adagio

D'autres atlantes sont venus voir ce qui se passait, qui chantait comme ça, et pour tous c'est le même choc. Le scientifique le plus arrogant, le plus hypocondriaque et sur de lui même, a une voix qui sort de l'église par cette chanson tout en ayant une voix très fine comme pour une soprano. A la fin de la chanson tous applaudissent et font sursauter Rodney.

Rodney – Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? dit-il très surpris.

John – On a entendu chanter, et qu'elle fut notre surprise en voyant que c'était vous qui chantiez. Whoua ! Vous avez une de ces voix ! Je suis jaloux, dit-il en souriant.

Rodney – Ma passion m'a rattrapé, je me suis trahis tout seul, dit-il en rigolant doucement. Bon je ne veux pas de commentaire…

Woosley – Ok…

Rodney - … Mais si je me mets à chanter durant le travail pas de commentaire, c'est que j'en ai besoin.

Teyla – Vous chantez durant votre travail d'habitude ?

Rodney – J'attends qu'il n'y plus personne autour de moi pour le faire, mais maintenant que tout le monde le sait je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher.

Woosley – Bon le spectacle est terminé ! Il tard et demain certains sont de garde donc au lit !

John – Oui papa Woosley ! ! ! Au dodo ! ! !

Et tous éclatent de rire puis tout le monde va se coucher. Durant la route pour aller aux chambre le petit groupe continuent de discuter avec Rodney. Après un « Bonne Nuit » très amical chacun rentre chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 Chapitre 3

Quelques jours ont passés depuis le petit concert improvisé de Rodney sur le grand balcon et depuis il ne se cache plus pour chanter mais ils se cachent toujours pour jouer de la musique. Pour l'instant cela doit rester encore secret.

Dans les couloirs d'Atlantis ou pendant qu'il travaille, il chante de tout et là depuis ce matin il chante des chansons assez surprenantes. Il chante Disney.

John – Il a une âme d'enfant.

Ronon – On dirait bien.

Rodney et Katie partent pour le mess pour déjeuner et le scientifique chante une chanson venant du dessin animé Hercule tout en faisant le pitre. Katie, elle n'arrête pas de rigoler.

Les Muses Oh, yeah ! C'est géant, Herc' est dans le vent ! D'allégresse, en Grèce, on chante qu'il est le plus grand !

C'est un "pro", L'Appolo du show. Un monstre sacré qui met tous les monstres KO ! Il n'était personne, Un zéro, zéro Il tire le banco, C'est un héros ! Lui, le marmot qui ne disait mot, D'un zéro en héros, Il a changé de peau ! Zéro en héros, Illico!

Il sourit et toutes les filles sont ... en extase !  
Elles frappent leur héros sur chaque pot ... sur chaque vase !  
Il pleut un pactole Sur notre idole Qui vole vers l'Acropole ! Mais il ne part pas sans ailes, Pour s'offrir la Grèce et ses merveilles !  
Phénomène, Le roi de l'arène Oui, pour les Eurydice, Il mérite 10 sur 10 !  
Toute la Grèce Admire ses biceps ! Pas un gramme de graisse Quand ses pectoraux se compressent !  
Herc' est venu, a vu, a vaincu ! La foule aux nues, l'acclame dans les rues !  
Rempli d'esprit, fort et hardi, De zéro en héros, il a grandi  
Zéro en héros, mais qui l'aurait dit ?

Qui sonne le glas des gladiateurs ?  
En ChoeurC'est Hercule !

Qui est le seigneur, toujours vainqueur ?  
En ChoeurC'est Hercule !

Est-il brave ?  
En ChoeurC'est le meilleur !

Est-il doux ?  
En ChoeurPlus doux qu'une fleur !

Les MusesC'est Hercule ! C'est Hercule ! C'est Hercule ! C'est Hercule ! C'est Hercule ! C'est Hercule !

C'est géant, Herc' est dans le vent ! Toujours vainqueur ! Grand seigneur, Pas du tout crâneur ! Jamais frimeur ! Il n'était personne ! Un zéro, zéro !  
Soudain, illico, C'est un héros ! Certaines l'aiment trop, Certaines l'aiment chaud ! De zéro en héros ! Herc' est un héros ! Un super héroooooooooos ! Oh, yeah ! Il est trop !

Les autres se séparent pour se retrouver une heure plus tard au self.

Là Rodney est dans la cuisine du self et prépare le dîné en amoureux qu'il doit avoir avec Katie dans sa chambre. Et il chante. Et il modifie sa voix selon les personnages. Katie est avec lui et rigole en le voyant faire. Les autres observent de loin le couple tout en déjeunant.

Lumière - Qui dit "Dîner", dit toujours "Musique" !

Big Ben - Musique ?

Lumière - Ma chère mademoiselle,  
- C'est avec une profonde fierté et immense plaisir,  
- Que nous vous invitons ce soir.  
- Détendez-vous, ne pensez plus à rien, prenez place,  
- Et laissez la haute gastronomie Française vous présenter : votre dîner.

Lumière C'est la fête, c'est la fête,  
Service garanti impec'.  
Mettez votre petite bavette chérie, et nous,  
On veille au reste.  
Plat du jour et hors-d'oeuvre,  
Ici, on sert à toute heure.  
Cuisine au beurre, c'est la meilleure,  
Et croyez-moi, je suis connaisseur !  
Tout le monde chante, tout le monde danse,  
Oui, mam'selle, ça c'est la France !  
Un bon dîner ça vaut mieux qu'un coup de trompette.  
Prenez donc le menu, et quand vous l'aurez lu,  
On fera la fête, ce sera chouette, ma minette.

(Les petits plats défilent sous les mains de Rodney qui commence à les remplir de bonnes petites choses très bonnes)

Lumière Mironton, pommes sautées, paris-brest ou crêpes flambées...  
On vous prépare avec art,  
Une fête à vous couper le sifflet.  
Vous êtes seule, et pas fière,  
Mais mam'selle, laissez-vous faire !  
Y'a pas de cafard, y'a pas de déprime,  
Quand les assiettes sont des copines !  
J'ai la côte pour jongler,  
Avec mes potes chandeliers.

(Rodney jongle avec trois pommes avant de les couper)

(Rodney verse l'eau d'un grand verre à l'autre tout en chantant pour refaire les grandes chopes de bière)

Tout ça dans la tradition des grandes maisons !  
Allez, levons nos verres, et sautons la barrière,  
Pour les fillettes ...

Lumière ... tristounettes, moi je connais qu'une seule recette :

Les Chopes de bière C'est la fête !  
C'est la fête !  
C'est la fête !

Big Ben - Chuuut !

Lumière La vie est un supplice,  
Pour un domestique sans office,  
Qui ne peut faire le bonheur d'âme qui vive.

Big Ben - Ah, ça suffit !

Lumière Ah, le bon vieux temps des jours de labeur,  
Que la vie a classé aux archives.  
Dix ans de vraie galère,  
Ratatinés par la poussière,  
Sans jamais pouvoir montrer notre savoir-faire,

Lumière A déambuler autour du château ...  
Badaboum, pomme d'api,  
Youpla boum, "Thank you, my Lady !"

Madame Samovar Un dîner aux chandelles,  
Mais tout est prêt pour la demoiselle.  
Bombes glacées, Champagne au frais,  
Nappes empesées, dans ma corbeille.  
Au dessert, je ferais du thé,  
C'est ma grande spécialité,  
Pendant que les tasses jouent du torchon,  
J' ferais mes pimpons, mes petits bouillons,  
Je sifflerai comme une folle...

Madame Samovar J'ai une tâche, ça, ça me désole,  
L'important, ce serait de donner bonne impression.  
En route et sauve qui peut,  
Ce sera un sucre ou deux, ma mignonnette ?

(Rodney donne une tasse de thé à Katie)

Les Vases C'est la fête !

Madame Samovar C'est la fête !

Les Vases C'est la fête !

Plumeaux, assiettes et verres C'est la fête !  
C'est la fête !

Big Ben - Ça suffit !  
- Ça suffit !  
- Tout le monde au lit !  
- ... Non ! ...

Vos désirs et vos requêtes,  
Après dix ans d' faux-semblants,  
Viennent égayer notre retraite !

Big Ben Pour combler, mettre à l'aise,  
On s' démène pour que ça vous plaise.  
Dans la lumière des chandelles,  
Vous serez gâtée, ma tourterelle !

Lumière Sans façons, sans grimaces,  
Jusqu'à ce que vous criiez grâce !  
Après dîner, on poussera l'escarpolette.  
Demain vous irez mieux,  
Mais ce soir tout est bleu,  
On fait la fête !  
Oui, la fête !  
Oui, la fête !  
On fait la fête !

Et le dîné est enfin près. Rodney est quelque peu taché à cause de toutes ses pitreries mais cela n'empèche pas Katie de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres couvertes de coulis de fraise.

Il est déjà tard aussi Katie part elle se préparer pendant que Rodney part dans sa chambre dresser la table et se changer également. Une demi-heure plus tard, Katie arrive et commence le dîné aux chandelles. Pour Rodney c'est la plus belle des soirées depuis très longtemps. A la fin du repas ils passent au dessert, au deuxième dessert encore plus doux que le premier et bien plus intense douceur _(j'espère que vous avez devinez…lol)_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Quatre mois ont passé depuis le concert improvisé de Rodney.

Beaucoup de chose ce sont passées :

- Kolia a encore essayé de tuer John lors d'une mission mais c'est Kolia qui a fini par mourir sous les balles de Rodney. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour réaliser son geste.

- Radeck a, à présent, une compagne, le Dr Miko Yshimada, botaniste comme Katie Brown.

- le groupe de Rodney a trouvé un avant-poste encore fonctionnel contenant pour leur plus grandes joies quelques Jumpers, des torpilles atlantes et surtout une caisse contenant cinq E2PZ ayant plus de 50 d'énergie. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Rodney bien sûr.

et le dernier événement majeur, pour Rodney, c'est qu'il allait devenir papa.

-- Flashback --

Rodney est dans son labo entrain de faire des analyses complètes sur les E2PZ quand Katie entre dans la pièce.

Katie – Rodney ? !

Rodney – Katie ma chérie, que fais-tu ici ?

Katie – Je… je dois te parler… en privé…

Rodney la regarde puis regarde son équipe scientifique et dit à Radeck :

Rodney – Continuez les calculs s'il vous plaît… je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Et le couple sort de la pièce et s'éloigne un peu. Katie regarde autour d'elle, personne, aussi elle se lance :

Katie – Voilà…Euh… Comment te dire cela ?…

Rodney – Tu m'inquiètes, tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

Katie – Oh non pas du tout ! ! ! dit-elle très rapidement.

Rodney – Ouf ! ! !

Katie sourit mais pas pour longtemps.

Katie – Voilà, cela fait quelques jours que le matin je ne suis pas très bien…

Rodney – Oui, c'est vrai, je t'avais demandé de voir un médecin…

Katie – C'est fait… Je sais pas si la nouvelle va te plaire…

Rodney – Dit toujours.

Katie – Tu vas être papa.

Gros blanc de la part de Rodney.

Katie – Je savais que cela ne te plairait pas… dit-elle perdu par le comportement de son compagnon.

Pour toute réponse, Rodney qui a repris ses esprits, soulève Katie de taire et la fait tourner en ayant de grand sourire et criant de joie.

Rodney – Je vais être papa ! Je vais être papa !

Puis il repose doucement Katie sur le sol, alors que des têtes sont sortis du labo. Rodney embrasse tendrement Katie sur les lèvres puis la prend dans ses bras. Le couple reste un moment comme ça puis il se sépare. Katie va à son labo pendant que Rodney retourne au sien. Les autres étaient très vite rentré mais quand Rodney rentre dans la pièce il s'aperçoit des sourires autres.

Radeck – Félicitations Rodney !

Tous lui disent la même chose. Katie, elle prévient ses collègues. Le repas au mess le soir, tous félicitent l'heureux couple.

-- fin flashback --

Les rondeurs de Katie commencent à se voir aussi elle a ralenti un peu ses activités. Le couple a emménagé dans un appartement atlante, contenant deux chambres.

Un jour Rodney passe au bureau de Woosley.

Woosley – Que me vaut votre visite Rodney ?

Rodney – Je voudrais récupérer un maximum de chaises d'un des réfectoires.

Woosley – Pourquoi faire ?

Rodney – Vous verrez.

Woosley – Bien… D'accord…

Rodney – Dites à tout le monde de venir, pour ceux qui ne sont pas de garde, sur le ponton 3 à l'aile Sud demain soir 21h. Je ne veux voir personnes là-bas avant demain…

Alors que Woosley va pour lui demander pourquoi il lui dit.

Rodney – Vous verrez, fait-il avec un grand sourire, sinon cela gachera ma surprise.

Et il repart.

De toute la journée, personne ne le voit même pas Katie pendant les repas. Quand il rentre se coucher il est exténué.

Pour cause, il a déplacé pas moins de 80 chaises, son piano, une guitare et sa sono ainsi que le matériel pour lire les différents CD, et du matériel électrique pour éclairer le lieu le soir venant. Il a tout couvert d'une bache pour protéger ses effets personnels.

Le lendemain matin, il part tout vérifier. Woosley quand a lui passe le fameux message. Tous sont intrigués.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre mais Rodney stresse un peu, et tous lui pose la même question à laquelle il ne répond évidemment que part vous verrez c'est tout.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Rodney part rapidement du mess le soir venant, pour aller se préparer et finit de préparer le ponton.

Quand les autres arrivent, tout le lieu est éclairé par le coucher de soleil.

John – Whoua ! C'est Rodney qui a fait ça ?

Katie – Je crois bien ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Woosley – Rodney sait jouer de la musique ? Non !

Teyla – Je crois bien que si.

Rodney dans un coin, surveille la mise en place des invités. Une bonne moitié s'assoit parterre ou reste debout, l'autre moitié sur les chaises. Une des chaise paraît parfaitement douillette, elle est pour Katie et elle s'assoit.

Une fois tout le monde installer, Rodney envoie quelques fumées de sa composition pour lancer son entrée.

Il s'installe rapidement sur le banc de son piano et commence à jouer une douce musique. Alors la fumée se dissipe, le restant donne, avec l'aide du coucher se soleil, un effet magique sur Rodney, une sorte d'aura. Tous regardent émerveillés par cette vision. A la fin de la musique d'ouverture Rodney dit :

Rodney : Merci d'avoir répondu présent à cette invitation. J'espère que vous vous régalerez de ce vrai petit concert… Bonne musique à tous.

Rodney commence à jouer et à chanter (You raise me up – Josh Groban)

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

There is no life – no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

Rodney finit de jouer et prend sa guitare et s'assoit sur le tabouret, la musique sortant de l'ordinateur reprend et il rechante (Apprendre à aimer – David Charvet)

J'ai beaucoup glissé,

Souvent trébuché

A tomber en amour

Je suis mal tombé toujours

Mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui

C'est la chance de me vie

J'aimerai bien approcher

Cet amour qu'on m'a promis

Je le sens c'est là, à ma portée

Même si je me suis blessé

Je n'veux pas y renoncer, oh non !

Refrain:

Mais plus j'apprends et moins je sais

Ce que c'est que s'aimer

Plus je m'approche et plus j'essaie

Plus je peux me tromper

Car je m'effondre, quand je cherche seulement à m'envoler

Veux-tu m'apprendre à aimer ?

Je n'veux plus me passer

De ton corps, de tes lèvres

Je ne peux plus le nier

Tu es là dans tous mes rêves

Dis-moi comment faire

Face à a ce grand mystère

Je veux être celui qu'il faut

Trouver les gestes, avoir les mots

Je le sens c'est là à ma portée

Même si je me suis blessé

Je n'vais pas y renoncer, non, non

au Refrain

Je vais m'accrocher

Me donner toutes les chances

Même si je me suis blessé

Je ne vais pas y renoncer, non, non

Je le sens, je le sens c'est là à ma portée

Je le sens, je le sens c'est là à ma portée

Car je m'effondre, quand je cherche seulement à m'envoler

Veux-tu m'apprendre à aimer ?

au Refrain

Car je m'effondre, quand je cherche seulement à m'envoler

Veux-tu m'apprendre à aimer ?

Il se réinstalle rapidement et une autre chanson s'élève (great balls of fire – Jerry Lee Lewis)

You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will  
But what a thrill  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire!

I laughed at love cause I thought it was funny  
You came along and moooooved me honey  
I've changed my mind  
This love is fine  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire!

Kiss me baby...mmmmm...feels good  
Hold me baby  
Wellll I want to love you like a lover should  
You're fine, so kind  
Got to tell this world that you're mine mine mine mine

I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs  
I'm real nervous but it sure is fun  
C'mon baby, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire!

(piano solo)

Wellll kiss me baby...mmmmm...feels good  
Hold me baby  
Wellll I want to love you like a lover should  
You're fine, so kind  
Got to tell this world that you're mine mine mine mine

I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs  
I'm real nervous but it sure is fun  
C'mon baby, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire!

Et ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée, Rodney jongle entre le piano et la guitare, offrant une surperbe soirée à ses amis. Tous peuvent au cours de la soirée découvrir ses talents de musisiens et confirmer que c'est un très bon chanteur. Vers 23h30, le concert prend fin. Tous ce sont régaler. Après avoir féliciter le scientifique la plupart rentrent se coucher ; seul le petit groupe habituelle reste.

Katie – Mon chérie tu as étais merveilleux.

John - C'est vrai Rodney…

Rodney – Merci à vous tous d'être venus. En tout cas je sais que vous vous êtes tous régaler. Cela redétend l'atmosphère après tend d'événement.

Woosley – Oui vous avez raison… On vous aidera demain à tout ranger, couvrez simplement votre matériel.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Et ils partent se coucher.

Le lendemain, il ne faut qu'une demi-journée pour tout ranger, le groupe découvre au passage le refuge de Rodney.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Deux jours après le concert.

Katie est à 12 semaines de grossesse, elle doit passer la première échographie. Rodney est au près d'elle pour ce moment si important dans leur vie.

Médecin – Dr Brown, enlever vos vêtements, gardez juste vos sous-vêtements et installez-vous sur la table s'il vous plaît.

Katie se déshabille et s'allonge sur la table médicale, et Rodney s'assoit sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.

Le médecin allume l'échographe et lui met le gel froid sur le ventre. Katie fait une légère grimace à cause de la froideur du gel. Puis le docteur pose la sonde sur son ventre. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour trouver l'emplacement du fœtus.

Médecin – Dr Brown, Dr McKay, je vous présente votre bébé.

Tous deux se regardent les yeux rouges.

Rodney – On peut dégat savoir son sexe ?

Médecin – Non pas encore, au 5ème mois…, je vais prendre ses mesures et voir s'il va bien.

Aussi il prend les mesures, vérifie la nuque du futur bébé, vérifie également les artères utérines de la mère et en dernier mais pas des moindres les battements du cœur.

Médecin – Je vais allumer le microphone et vous allez pouvoir entendre quelque chose de merveilleux.

Il appuit sur un bouton et d'un coup on entent :

 : teuteum, teuteum, teuteum, teuteum, teuteum, teuteum, teuteum, teuteum, teuteum…

Rodney alors pleure de joie en entendant cette vie au sein de sa compagne. Katie est dans le même état mais elle essuie avec son pouce, alors qu'elle caresse la joue de Rodney, quelques larmes.

Médecin : Votre futur bébé, va très bien. Ainsi que vous docteur.

Katie/Rodney : Merci Docteur.

Médecin : De rien.

Et il éteind l'appareil et essuie le ventre de Katie.

Médecin : Je vais vous imprimer quelques clichés. Les autres restent dans votre dossier médical.

Et il va à son ordinateur, imprime trois clichés et leur apporte.

Médecin : Tenez, dit-il à Rodney, pendant que Katie se rhabille.

Rodney : Merci.

Et le médecin s'en va.

Rodney et Katie partent déjeuner, les autres sont déjà au mess.

John : Alors ?

Katie : Notre bébé va bien.

Ronon : McKay, vous avez les yeux rouges ? !

John : Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Rodney : Oui, j'ai pleuré et alors ! fait-il en tirant la langue. Je vais être papa après tout et c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut entendre des battements de cœur de fœtus, surtout ceux de son enfant.

Katie : Vous voulez voir le bébé ?

Teyla : Nous en serions enchanté Katie.

Et ils montrent les clichés.

Pendant tout le repas cela parle bébé. Puis le couple part dans leur chambre. Ils s'installent à une table et feuillette déjà un livre sur le matériel de bébé.

Rodney – Est-ce que tu veux savoir le sexe du bébé dans deux mois ?

Katie – Et toi ?

Rodney – Moi je serai d'avis de nous laisser la surprise.

Katie – C'est ce que je souhaite aussi, c'est bien plus interressant… bien sûr si par mégarde on le découvrait ce serait autre chose…

Rodney – Et les prénoms ?

Katie – Je ne sais pas encore…

Rodney – Tu veux qu'il est ton nom ou le mien ?

Katie – Je n'y avais pas du tout penser.

Rodney – Puis-je te faire une suggestion ?

Katie – Vas-y !

Rodney se lève rapidement de sa chaise et va à son bureau, il prend une boite dans son tiroir et va s'ageunouiller devant Katie et ouvre l'écrin où se cache une bague de fiançaille.

Rodney – Katie Brown, Dr en Botanique, voulez vous me prendre pour époux, moi Rodney McKay, Dr en Astrophysique, Dr es hyponcondriaque, es arrogant et Dr es fou de vous ? ! dit-il avec humour et stresse.

Katie rigole en entendant cette demande en mariage, et des larmes coulent sur ses joues roses.

Katie – Oui, je veux vous épouser Dr McKay…

Et elle lui saute au cou, se retrouvant du même coup allonger parterre, vue qu'elle fait tomber Rodney à la renverse. Tous deux rigoles puis s'embrassent. Rodney malgré sa position passe la bague à son doigt. Puis tout deux se regardent et recommencent les baisers qui deviennent de plus en plus passionnés.

Le reste de l'après-midi, ils restent dans leur appartement, fêtant à leur façon, deux événements futurs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Après un après-midi très calin, ils retrouvent les autres et avertissent de leur futur mariage.

Teyla – C'est pour quand ?

Katie – Et bien on en a discuté, et c'est pour dans un mois, avant que je n'ai trop de ventre.

Rodney – On fera sur terre pour les familles. Jeanny connaît la base, pas les autres donc c'est sur Terre que cela se passera.

Woosley – Vous pouvez partir dès demain sur Terre pour préparer votre mariage… et l'arrivée de votre bébé.

Rodney – Merci… Je vais emmener deux E2PZ pour le SGC.

John – Bonne idée.

Rodney – Radeck, je vous laisse sous bonne garde les trois autres.

Radeck – Pas de problème.

Woosley – Vous partirez demain matin 9h, moi je vais avertir le SGC maintenant afin de mieux préparer votre arrivée… Rodney pourriez-vous aussi transmettre les dossiers des dernières missions au Général Landry ?

Rodney – OK.

Ils dînent puis le couple par pour le refuge de Rodney. Rodney s'installe au piano et commence à jouer et à chanter. (Ready to follow you – Dana Dawson)

Ouh…

I'm sitting all alone and thinking  
The only thought I had is you  
Wherever you may be  
one day you'll come to me  
I'll be ready to follow you

The plans that we have made together  
No matter whether they may come true  
I will stay by your side  
And I will never change my mind  
I'll be ready to follow you

Refrain:

They say we're young  
but together we're strong  
and we're clever as long  
as it's love we are following  
it's love for me and you  
believe me  
I'll be ready to follow you

Tata… Hum… Ouh…  
I'll be ready to follow you

If anybody knows the future  
I wish they could tell you  
that you will always feel the same  
There'll be no one to blame  
I'll be ready to follow you

au Refrain, x2

I'll be ready to follow you

The only thought I have is you

La chanson prend fin et Katie s'assoit à côté de lui.

Katie – Tu en connais un bon paquet de chansons.

Rodney – Je me suis réfugié dans la musique étant gosse, car je n'avais que très peu d'ami… Pour le chant, j'ai appris à chanter dans la chorale de l'école catholique où mes parents m'avaient inscrit.

Katie – C'est rare pour un homme cependant de garder une voix de soprano comme quand il était enfant.

Rodney – Je sais mais je fais avec et je vois que beaucoup aime… toi la première, dit-il lui faisant un bisou dans le cou.

Katie – Oui.

Et il recommence à chanter, une chanson qui est en anglais et français. (Emmène-moi – Alan Théo)

Refrain:  
I know you wanna give it up  
There's no easy way to say  
I'm gonna save my love for you

Emmène moi  
Emmène moi...

J'ai posé ces quelques mots  
Sur les notes du piano  
Pour les souffler jusqu'à toi  
A little song for you

Un autre jour, another day  
Une autre histoire, another way  
N'importe où quand tu t'en vas  
Si ma voix peut guider tes pas

Emmène-moi  
au Refrain  
Emmène-moi  
au Refrain  
Emmène-moi...

J'ai deviné dans tes yeux  
Au moment de nos adieux  
Que l'amour ne suffit pas  
Love is not enough

Un autre jour, anoyher day  
Une autre histoire, another way  
Pour te dire une dernière fois  
Quand tu te blottis dans mes bras

Emmène-moi  
au Refrain  
Emmène-moi  
au Refrain  
Emmène-moi...

Tel un ange tu me souris  
Et tout change dans ma vie  
Plus rien ne m'arrêtera

Emmène-moi...  
au Refrain...

I know you wanna give it up

Après cette chanson le couple part se coucher.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Il est 9h tapante, beaucoup de monde s'est amassé dans la salle de contrôle pour voir le couple partir.

On leur a prêter un chariot pour déposer leur deux valises et surtout les deux caisses contenant les E2PZ.

Woosley – Tenez Rodney, dit-il en lui tendant une clé USB.

Rodney – Je lui remettrai en main propre.

Woosley – Merci.

Katie – Nous serons rentrés normalement dans cinq ou six jours, le temps de tout organiser et d'acheter le matériel pour bébé.

Woosley – D'accord… Bien-sûr si vous mettez plus de temps, prévenez nous.

Rodney – Pas de problème… Radeck, je vous confie la survie de la base…

Radeck – Ne vous inquiétez pas…

John – Bonnes vacances les amoureux.

Woosley – Ouvrez la porte ! lance-t-il à celui qui contrôle la porte des étoiles.

Les chevrons s'enclenchent puis la porte s'ouvre, le couple se tourne une dernière fois vers les atlantes et passent la porte.

De l'autre côté, SG1 et le Général Landry, les attendent.

Gén Landry – Bonjour Drs !

SG1 – Salut !

Rodney/Katie – Salut.

Rodney – Tenez Général, Woosley vous remez ceci, dit-il en tendant la clé, et on vous a apporter deux E2PZ. Vous pourrez ouvrir la porte pour Pégase et poour l'avant-poste de l'antartique.

Général – Merci… Un véhicule vous attend en surface.

Couple – Merci…

Et partent pour la surface. Une fois les bagages mis dans le coffre, ils partent vers l'aéroport vous aller avertir les familles.

1er jour c'est la famille de Katie qui est averti, le second jour la famille de Rodney. Les deux familles sont heureuses pour eux. Le mariage va se passer à Colorado Spring près de la base pour leurs amis d'Atlantis. Le troisième jour, ils règlent les problèmes de papiers pour leur mariage et choisi l'église de leur union. Le quatrième et le cinquième jours sont consacrés aux : traiteurs, musiques, salles, et non pas des moindres leurs tenues pour le mariage. Chacun part de son côté avec un membre de sa famille : Katie – sa mère, Rodney – sa sœur.

Katie choisie sa robe : un haut bordeaux corset et une longue jupe ivoire. Elle appelle Rodney pour l'avertir de la couleur. Rodney choisi alors un costume noir avec gilet, cravate et pochette de couleur bordeaux pour aller avec la tenue de la future mariée. Bien entendu le couple devra revenir dans les magasins pour les nouveaux essayages après les retouches. Puis ils achètent les accessoires habituelles qui vont avec.

Le dernier jour, ils filent tout droit au magasin de bébé. Ils dévalisent le magasin… au plus grand bohneur des vendeurs.

Katie – Nous avons besoin d'un lit avec le matelat, une table à langer, d'une armoire, d'un coffre à jouet…

Rodney – Il faut que cela soit colorer pour éclairer au mieux la pièce…

Katie – Cela : Vert pastel ou blanc… ?

Ils se regardent et disent en cœur : Vert pastel

Alors que Katie prend tout ce qu'il faut pour les repas, Rodney est dans le rayon vêtement. Il prend des tas de vêtements pour jusqu'au six mois du bébé au moins : bodies, pyjamas, des gilets et quatres gigoteuses, pour le reste il faudra attendre la naissance : robe ou pantalon ?

Katie, elle a biffurqué vers le rayon linge de maison : draps de bain, draps de lits, alèses…

Et ainsi de suite, même plusieurs paquets de couches et autres pour la toilette du bébé…

Ils ont déjà deux chariots pleins en plus des meubles et des décorations pour la chambres quand ils attaquent l'achat des jouets : des tas de jouet, beaucoup de peluches et des jeux d'éveil.

Puis c'est le matériel de promenade : poussette complète, siège auto…

A la fin des courses, le montant de la facture est très élevée, mais comme cela fait des années qu'ils « économisent » puisqu'ils travaillent à la base, leurs comptes en banques sont bien remplis.

Au retour le soir à la base d'Atlantis, ils ont les « bras » autres que charger. Tout le monde les aide pour porter les caisses dans leur appartement. En attendant sur Terre, leurs familles s'occupent des derniers préparatifs du mariages.

Le cuouple part se coucher exténuer par ces longues journées, surtout par leur dernière journée sur Terre.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Le lendemain de leur retour, ils reprennent le travail. Rodney repart en mission avec son équipe sur P5J265. Le peuple veut faire du négoce avec les Atlantes. Des récoltes contre un apprentissage médical. Woosley les accompagne pour signer l'accord. Aussi une fois le traité signé, l'équipe et le chef de la base rentre avec plusieurs chariots de victuailles et quatre médecins stagiaires qui seront confiés aux bons soins du remplaçant de Carson.

Mais d'abord tous passent par la case infirmerie.

Teyla – Avez-vous choisi des prénoms pour le futur bébé ?

Rodney – Non, pas encore… Disons que l'on se concentre sur le mariage.

John – Normal, c'est dans moins d'un mois ?

John s'arrête quelques instants observant Rodney, avant de lui demandé s'il avait déjà un élément essentiel pour leur mariage, mais Rodney sent ce qui tourmente son ami et dit :

Rodney – Au fait John, vous serez mon témoin pour le mariage, vous êtes déjà marquer sur les papiers, fait-il tout sourire.

John – Mais,… comment ?…

Rodney – Je savais que vous auriez aimé être mon témoin. Maintenant vous êtes officiellement prévenu…

John – Merci Rodney… Cela prouve que je suis un ami pour vous.

Et le futur marié sourit.

Rodney – Passez tous les quatres chez nous ce soir, moi je le dirai à Radeck directement.

Le reste du groupe sans les quatres invités : Ok !

Le soir venant le groupe retrouve le couple ainsi que le couple de Radeck.

Katie – Merci d'être passé.

Rodney – On vous a fait venir afin de vous remettre en main propre, le faire-part.

Tous – Merci.

Katie – Maintenant, il va falloir que vous choisiez vos tenues pour notre mariage… sauf vous John, votre costume est déjà commander, enfin presque…

John – Vous l'avez réservé merci.

Rodney – On ira au magasin dans quatre jours pour mon premier essayage. Vous pouvez nous accompagner. On fera des groupes pour aller sur Terre, afin que la base ne reste pas trop sans surveillance.

Woosley – Rodney,… , fait-il exaspéré par le comportement du scientifique.

Tous sourient, le reste de la soirée cela discute bébé, mariage et voyage de noces.

Le dimanche venant, la veille des essayages de Rodney, le couple aider des amis montent la chambre du bébé et range tout le matériel.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

C'est le grand jour ! Le mois est vite passé pour nos amis et surtout pour le couple. Tous le monde est arrivé la veille de la base, ainsi que les familles de leur lieux de vie.

Le couple se prépare à l'église. Chacun dans une pièce différente.

Comme le veut la tradition, le couple ne devait pas dormir ensemble le soir avant le mariage et ne se voir que devant le curé. Et bien la tradition fut respecter… au grand malheur de John.

flashback

Ils sont à l'hôtel et le concièrge remet à chaque famille ou ami sa clé de chambre.

Concièrge – Bon, Mr McKay et Mr Sheppard, vous avez la chambre 203…

Rodney – Merci…

Concièrge – Mais, votre chambre ne comporte… qu'un lit… Je suis désolé

Rodney/John – Un lit ! ! !

Concièrge – Oui… mais c'est un lit deux places…

Katie – Chéri ! Pas d'infidélité ! Hein ! C'est compris !

Et tous éclatent de rire.

Rodney – Et toi ! Ne vide pas le mini-bar !

Katie – Mais si ! Mais si ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Rodney – Heureusement que tu ne fais que plaisanter.

Et pour toute réponse, il reçoit un baiser.

Puis chacun retourne dans sa chambre respective. Les mariés se couchent de bonne heure après le dîné. Enfin pas pour Rodney.

Chambre de Rodney et John

Rodney et John sont allongés sur le lit. Cela fait une heure qui sont couchés, ils essaient de dormir mais impossible. Et pour cause ! Rodney se retourne dix fois dans le lit.

John – Rodney ! Stop ! fait-il en se redressant d'un coup.

Rodney – Désolé John !

John – Si vous êtes stressé, faites un peu de sport ! Mais laissez-moi dormir !

Rodney – Du sport ? ! Mais ça va pas ! Je veux être en forme pour demain !

John – Et ben, c'est mal partit mon ami !

Rodney – Bon je vais essayer de rester tranquille.

Il se rallonge, Rodney reste tranquille depuis dix minutes, c'est bien partit se dit. Il ferme enfin les yeux. Erreur monumental, Rodney recommence.

John – Rodney, vous allez dormir dans la baignoire si vous continuez ! ! ! fait-il menaçant.

Rodney – Non pas le supplice de la baignoire !

John – Bon je vais dormir sur la moquette !

Rodney – Non !… Je vais faire quelques pompes et abdos pour me fatiguer.

John – Bonne résolution.

Et Rodney s'attèle à se fatiguer puis une fois fini il se rallonge et dort aussitôt. Quand John regarde sa montre, il s'aperçoit qu'il est presque 1h du matin. Il se rallonge à son tour et s'endort dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le matin du mariage.

Tout le monde est levé sauf… sauf Rodney et John, bien-sûr ! Tous les attendent dans le restaurant pour le petit-déjeuner, mais l'appétit est tellement grande qu'ils attaquent sans eux.

Katie – Il faudrait peut-être aller voir ce qu'ils font ? ! Non ?

Ronon – Je vais monter à leur chambre.

Woosley – Je vous suis ! dit-il en prenant son camescope.

Ronon – Pourquoi cet appareil ?

Woosley – Pour les prendre en flagrant délit de dodo !

Et les deux hommes montent.

Woosley tape à la porte mais pas de réponse aussi Ronon ouvre la porte, et qu'elle n'est leur surprise : Rodney dort contre John, un bras sur la hanche du militaire. Les deux réveilleurs, se reprennent et Woosley film avec son camescope. Le bruit de démarrage réveille les deux hommes en sursaut, se redressant d'un coup. Quand Rodney et John s'aperçoivent de le position, ils poussent tous deux un cri d'effroi et se retrouve hors du lit, en moins de deux,… parterre. Et Woosley immortalise la scène. Puis voyant le ridicule de la situation, ils éclatent de rire, ainsi que les deux autres.

Ronon – Rodney, vous allez être en retard pour votre mariage si vous continuez de dormir !

Rodney – Hein ? ! Il est quelle heure ?

Woosley – 9h30 !

Ni une, ni deux, Rodney se retrouve dans la salle de bain.

Woosley – John prenez ma chambre pour vous douchez, dit-il en lui tendant la clé.

John – Merci.

¼ heure plus tard les deux hommes sont en bas et voient les grands sourires de tous, ils en conclu qu'ils ont vu la vidéo.

Après un petit déjeuné, copieux pour Rodney, et des explications sur leur nuit par John. Certains retournent dans leurs chambres se préparer, et d'autres partent pour l'église.

fin flashback

Pièce de Katie.

La jeune femme est entouré de ses sœurs et de sa mère. L'une d'entre elle sera son témoin. Dans sa magnifique robe, on ne peut voir ses rondeurs de femme enceinte.

Pièce de Rodney.

John et Jeanny aident Rodney à se préparer.

John – Rodney ! Arrêtez de bouger, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Jeanny – Ecoute le Mérédith !

Et oui ! John essaie de faire le nœud de cravate sur un Rodney McKay super stresser.

John – Voilà ! C'est fait !

Jeanny – Whoua ! Tu es très beau grand frère !

Rodney – Merci, soeurette…

John – C'est l'heure, Rodney…

Et tous les trois partent à la nef. Jeanny s'assoit à côté de son mari et de sa fille. John se met à côté de Rodney, debout, devant le prêtre.

Le reste de la famille de Katie les rejoint également. Il ne manque plus que la futur mariée et son père.

Les notes de la marche nuptiale commence. Katie arrive dans l'allée centrale, au bras de son père. Rodney est ébloui devant la beauté de sa futur femme. Ils arrivent enfin devant l'autel et le père de Katie met la main de sa fille dans celle de son futur gendre.

Prêtre – Qui donne cette jeune femme en mariage ?

Père – Moi.

Prêtre – Bien… (le père s'assoit à côté de sa femme) Avant que nous commençions la cérémonie, si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qui le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais… (petite attente). Nous allons commencer… Nous sommes réuni en ce jour pour unir cet homme et cette femme, par les liens sacrés du mariage. Mérédith Rodney McKay voulez-vous prendre pour épouse , Katie Brown ici présent ?

Rodney – Oui, je le veux.

Prêtre –Katie Brown voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mérédith Rodney McKay ici présent ?

Katie – Oui, je le veux.

Pendant un petit moment le couple répète les paroles du prêtre tout en mettant chacun leur tour l'alliance à l'autre puis viens le moment où le prêtre dit :

Prêtre – Vous déclare mari et femme, par les liens sacrés du mariage… Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.

Rodney prend sa femme dans ses bras pour un tendre et long baiser.

Prêtre – Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous présente Mr et Mme Rodney McKay.

Et tous applaudissent.

Tous sortent avant les mariés le temps qu'ils signent les papiers avec les témoins puis le couple sort et ils sont couvert de conféties.

Après les photos sur le parvis de l'église et dans le parc de Colorado Spring, tout le monde part à la salle pour le repas.

Un buffet campagnard les attends après l'appéritif.

Alors que la fête bat son plein, le couple ouvre le bal sur une valse. Leurs amis du projet, constate que même si Rodney est quelque peu volumineux et pas très sportif, c'est un très bon danseur.

Puis durant la soirée, juste avant la pièce montée, tous demandent à Rodney de prendre la place du pianiste au synthétiseur pour une ou deux chansons. Il commence par la chanson de Jerry Lee Lewis pour mettre de l'ambiance, puis il chante Digital Love de Daft Punk.

Last night, I have a dream about you  
In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you  
ANd it looked like everyone was having fun  
THe kind of feeling I've waited so long

Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the tythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long

The time is right to put my arms around you  
YOu're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly i feel the shinig sun  
Before i knew it this dream was all gone

ooh i don't know what to do  
about this dream and you  
i wish this dream comes true

ooh i don't know what to do  
about this dream and you  
we'll make this dream come true

Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game ?

Tous dansent sur la chanson.

A la fin Rodney demande à Katie quelle chanson elle veut.

Katie – La chanson d'Elton John et France Gall : Donner pour Donner.

Rodney – D'accord mais tu chantes avec moi.

Katie – Ok.

Et elle s'installe près de Rodney.

Katie - We're no handy silver lining

We're no crime to make the headline news

If it's a matter for decision

You and I can be the ones to choose

Hum…

Rodney - Je te donne mes espoirs cachés

Je te donne mes incertitudes

Je te donne mes plus grands secrets

R / K La vie c'est déjà si compliqué

R / Hum…

R / K Donner pour donner

Tout donner

C'est la seule façon d'aimer

Donner pour donner

C'est la seule façon de vivre

C'est la seule façon d'aimer

K/ Pas la peine de vivre enfermé

R / C'est pas la peine

K / Pas la peine de rester couché

R / Non c'est pas la peine

K / Je te donne sans rien demander

R / K La vie c'est déjà si compliqué

Hé… Hé…

R / Je te donne mes sourires moqueurs

K /Hum…

R /Je te donne ma force, ma douceur

K /Hum…

R /Je te donne mes secrets fragiles

R / K La vie c'est déjà si difficile

K / Hum…

R / K Donner pour donner

Tout donner

C'est la seule façon d'aimer

Donner pour donner

C'est la seule façon de vivre

C'est la seule façon d'aimer

K / Oh ! Donner pour donner

Tout donner

Hum…

C'est la seule façon d'aimer

R / Hum…

Donner pour donner

C'est la seule façon de vivre

C'est la seule façon d'aimer

K / Hum…

R / Hum… ah…oh… ah… (Hum…)

R / K Donner pour donner

Tout donner

C'est la seule façon d'aimer

Hum…

Donner pour donner

C'est la seule façon de vivre

C'est la seule façon d'aimer

Tous constatent que Katie se débrouille bien pour chanter et ils applaudissent le couple.

Vient alors le temps de la pièce montée. Dans un coin de la salle, est entreposée une montagne de cadeaux pour le couple mais aussi pour le futur bébé.

Puis tard dans la nuit le couple s'envole pour leur voyage de noce. Rodney et Katie partent pour Bora Bora pour une semaine.

Leurs amis ramèneront à la base les cadeaux et les tenues des deux mariés.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Cinq mois ont passé.

Katie est sur le point d'accoucher. Rodney, à la grande surprise de tous, à assister à toutes les séances de préparations à l'accouchement.

Teyla et Katie sont au réfectoire prenant une part de gâteau.

Teyla – C'est pour la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Katie – Oui… Et je me languis d'accoucher… J'ai mal de partout maintenant. Vous verrez vous même le jour où vous serez enceinte…

Teyla – Je vous crois… Et Rodney comment réagit-il à l'approche de la naissance ?

Rodney – Excité comme une puce. Il ne tient pas en place, vérifie deux fois par jour la chambre du bébé.

Teyla sourit.

Teyla – Je vais aller m'entrainer avec Ronon avant d'aller dormir.

Katie – Ok, moi je vais me coucher maintenant, mon dos me le réclame depuis que je me suis lever ce matin.

Et toutes deux se séparent.

Quand elle rentre chez elle, elle trouve Rodney assit à son bureau, travaillant sur l'ordinateur sirotant un café.

Katie – Bonsoir chéri, fait-elle en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Rodney – Bonsoir mon cœur. Il était bon le gâteau ?

Katie – Oui… Je vais aller me coucher.

Rodney – Je te rejoints dans 5min, le temps de finir d'écrire le rapport.

Katie – D'accord.

Elle rentre leur chambre et met sa chemise de nuit puis s'allonge doucement, Rodney la rejoint rapidement dans le lit. Elle s'endort contre son épaule presque de suite, Rodney sourit, lui embrasse le front et la rejoint au pays des songes.

Katie sent mouiller, alors qu'elle dort. Pourquoi ? Elle se redresse et allume la lampe de chevet, Rodney ne daigne ouvrir un œil. Elle regarde alors l'endroit mouillé.

Katie – Oh non !… Rodney !

Rodney – Hum…

Katie – Rodney ! ! !

Rodney – Quoi ma chérie ? fait-il en la regardant.

Katie – C'est l'heure chéri, fait-elle avec un sourire.

Rodney se lève d'un coup, enfile son pantalon, prend le petit sac pour le bébé, puis aide sa femme à se lever et lui met son peignoir. Enfin ils partent pour l'infirmerie.

Ils entrent dans la pièce.

Rodney – Un médecin vite ! ! !

Une infirmière passe la tête de dernière le rideau et voit le couple. Elle appelle aussitôt le médecin de garde.

Infirmière – Docteur, les Dr McKay sont là.

Médecin – Katie va accoucher ? ! Très bien préparer tout ce qu'il faut.

Et il va les voir.

Médecin – Katie, Rodney, venez.

Et il installe Katie sur un lit. Rodney est à côté d'elle.

Médecin – Je vois que vous avez perdu le bouchon muqueux donc les eaux, je vais vérifier votre col, son effacement.

Il vérifie et remarque que ce n'est que le début.

Médecin – Vous en avez pour un petit moment Katie.

Rodney – Quoi ? !

Médecin – Le col n'est quà un centimètre d'effacement et avant d'arriver au 10 il faudra un petit moment. Donc patience, ne vous inquiéter pas vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

Et le temps s'écoule lentement pour notre petit couple. Rodney masse souvent sa femme qui est ponctuée par des douleurs dût aux contractions.

Celles-ci se rapprochent de plus en plus et le col s'efface. Au bout de trois heures le col est effacé, et Katie est sur le point de donner naissance à un beau bébé. Rodney commence déjà à stresser « grave ».

Il tient la main de Katie, ou plutôt Katie est entrain de lui broyer la main. (_Imaginez la scène, main rouge, aussi rouge d'une coquelicot et donnant l'impression qu'elle a des pulsations comme on peut voir dans les dessins animés.)_

Médecin – Poussez Katie, poussez.

Katie – Hum…

La douleur de l'effort se lit sur son visage.

En dix minutes le bébé est dehors.

Bébé – Ouin ! ! ! !

Médecin – C'est une petite fille… Avec de beaux yeux bleus…

Rodney – Une fille !

Médecin – Vous pouvez couper le cordon, dit-il en lui tendant le ciseau, qu'il prend immédiatement. Là ici, c'est bien.

A peine l'infirmière récupère le ciseau que Rodney s'évanouit.

Médecin –L'émotion !

Une infirmière s'occupe du bébé pendant que le médecin s'occupe de Katie. Un autre médecin se charge de mettre Rodney sur un lit.

Rodney se réveille 1/4h plus tard. Le bébé est dans les bras de l'infirmière qui a fini de l'habiller après les examens habituels de naissance.

Infirmière – Dr McKay, vous voulez la prendre.

Rodney – Bien sûr.

Et délicatement la petite fille est mise dans les bras du jeune papa.

Infirmière – Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Rodney – Harmony… C'est en hommage au grand-père de Katie qui s'appelait Harmon.

Infirmière – Bien… Harmony… McKay…, dit-elle en écrivant le nom du bébé dans le dossier.

Les autres apprennent la nouvelle au début de leur petit-déjeuner, par l'infirmière de garde.

Infirmière – Bonjour !

Groupe – Bonjour Maggie !

Infirnière – Je vous annonce qu'une petite Harmony McKay a montré le bout de son nez, ce matin à 6h.

John – Ca y est ? ! Whoua ! Rodney papa, il faut que je vois cela !

Et tous se lèvent et partent à l'infirmerie.

Katie dort paisiblement alors que Rodney chante une petite berceuse à sa fille. Les autres entrent discrètement et entendent Rodney. Il berce sa fille doucement tout en chantant une berceuse.

Refrain :  
Ma poupée chérie  
Ne veut pas dormir  
Ferme tes doux yeux  
Tes yeux de saphir  
Petit ange d'or  
Tu me fais souffrir  
Dors poupée, dors, dors  
Où je vais mourir  
- Il faudrait, je crois  
Pour te rendre sage  
Un manteau de soie  
De jolis corsages  
Tu voudrais des roses  
À ton clair béguin  
Des bijoux d'or fin  
Et mille autres choses  
Refrain...  
- Quand papa viendra  
Sur son âne gris  
Il t'apportera  
De son grand Paris  
Un petit mari  
Qui dira "Papa"  
Et qui dormira  
Quand on le voudra.  
Refrain...  
Ma poupée chérie,  
Vient de s'endormir  
Gardez-la bien doux  
Beaux et tendres zéphirs  
Et vous chérubins  
Gardez-la moi bien  
Sa maman jolie  
L'aime à la folie.

Rodney dépose délicatement sa fille dans le berceau pédiatrique. Elle dort à point fermer. Les autres se montrent enfin et félicite l'heureux papa.

John – Cela vous fait quoi d'être père ?

Rodney – Bizarre, vraiment très bizarre, mais je suis très heureux.

Teyla – Votre enfant est magnifique.

Rodney – Merci Teyla.

Ils discutent un moment puis partent. Ils ne reviennent qu'un peu avant le déjeuner afin de féliciter la maman.

Quatre jours plus tard, la petite famille rentre à la « maison ».

Il n'est pas facile pour notre papa de jongler avec les couches et les bibis mais il s'en sort. A chaque fois qu'il change une couche à sa fille ou lui donne le bibi, cela fait sourire Katie comme les autres.

De temps en temps il l'a promène dans le kangourou _(imaginez la scène)_ ou en landeau, et toutes les femmes l'arrête pour admirer l'adorable bébé.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Epilogue

Le temps a passé et Harmony à bien grandit. Rodney se fait des cheveux blancs plus vite que prévu. Elle est devenue une belle jeune femme de 20 ans. Le visage de sa mère, le regard de son père. Elle fait tourner la tête à tout les jeunes hommes de la base dont un en particulier : Andrew Sheppard. Et oui ! Notre colonel préféré à lui aussi fonder une famille avec Teyla. En fait cela faisait des mois, bien avant le mariage que ces deux là sortaient ensemble et personne n'avait rien vu. Cela ne sais sut que quand Teyla a annoncé sa grossesse… quinze jours après la naissance d'Harmony. Teyla était déjà enceinte de deux mois… Donc Rodney surveille sa fille mais surtout le fils Sheppard comme le lait sur le feu.

C'est qu'il est très protecteur notre scientifique adoré. Harmony est très intelligente et cultiver et a obtenu par son père le don d'une voix d'exception.

Dans la base, il a fallu ouvrir une crèche, car après la naissance d'Harmony et d'Andrew, les naissances se sont multipliés : Radeck et Miko ont eut des jumeaux, Ronon avec une belle athosienne, trois enfants, ainsi que de nombreux couples de la base. La nouvelle génération est assurée puisque les professeurs furent les parents directement :

Rodney / Radeck et Miko Maths, Physique et Astrophysique.

Katie Biologie Végétal

Jennifer (je sais son statut maintenant, enfin si je ne me trompe pas, médecin) Biologie Humaine

Teyla / Ronon et John Professeurs de sport.

Différents membres de l'expédition les professeurs de langues.

Quelques temps après l'obtention de leurs dîplomes Harmony et Andrew avouèrent leur amour à leurs parents et comme on peut s'en douter, Rodney n'était pas très chaud mais n'avait dit mot pour le bohneur de sa fille et puis quelques temps plus tard les deux jeunes gens se marièrent et fondèrent leur propre famille.

Rodney papi ! Quelle image et pourtant il fut le plus merveilleux des grands-pères comme son ami John.

Les Wraiths sont quasiment exterminés. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Fin


End file.
